Raffinose saccharides are a group of D-galactose-containing oligosaccharide derivatives of sucrose that are widely distributed in plants. Raffinose saccharides are characterized by the general formula: [O-β-D-galactopyranosyl-(1→6)n-α-glucopyranosyl-(1→2)-β-D-fructofuranoside where n=0 through n=4 are known respectively as sucrose, raffinose, stachyose, verbascose, and ajugose.
Extensive botanical surveys of the occurrence of raffinose saccharides have been reported in the scientific literature [see Dey (1985) in Biochemistry of Storage Carbohydrates in Green Plants, P. M. Dey and R. A. Dixon, Eds. Academic Press, London, pp. 53-129]. Raffinose saccharides are thought to be second only to sucrose with respect to abundance among the nonstructural carbohydrates in the plant kingdom. In fact, raffinose saccharides may be ubiquitous, at least among higher plants. Raffinose saccharides accumulate in significant quantities in the edible portion of many economically-significant crop species. Examples include soybean (Glycine max L. Merrill), sugar beet (Beta vulgaris), cotton (Gossypium hirsutum L.), canola (Brassica sp.) and all of the major edible leguminous crops including beans (Phaseolus sp.), chick pea (Cicer arietinum), cowpea (Vigna unguiculata), mung bean (Vigna radiata), peas (Pisum sativum), lentil (Lens culinaris) and lupine (Lupinus sp.).
Although abundant in many species, raffinose saccharides are an obstacle to the efficient utilization of some economically-important crop species. Raffinose saccharides are not digested directly by animals, primarily because alpha-galactosidase is not present in the intestinal mucosa [Gitzelmann et al. (1965) Pediatrics 36:231-236; Rutloff et al. (1967) Nahrung 11:39-46]. However, microflora in the lower gut are readily able to ferment the raffinose saccharides resulting in an acidification of the gut and production of carbon dioxide, methane and hydrogen gases [Murphy et al. (1972) J. Agr. Food. Chem. 20:813-817; Cristofaro et al. (1974) in Sugars in Nutrition, H. L. Sipple and K. W. McNutt, Eds. Academic Press, New York, Chap. 20, 313-335; Reddy et al. (1980) J. Food Science 45:1161-1164]. The resulting flatulence can severely limit the use of leguminous plants in animal, particularly human, diets. It is unfortunate that the presence of raffinose saccharides restricts the use of legumes in human diets because many of these species are otherwise excellent sources of protein and soluble fiber. Varieties of edible beans free of raffinose saccharides would be more valuable for human diets and would more fully use the desirable nutritional qualities of edible leguminous plants.
The biosynthesis of raffinose saccharides has been well characterized [see Dey (1985) in Biochemistry of Storage Carbohydrates in Green Plants, P. M. Dey and R. A. Dixon, Eds. Academic Press, London, pp. 53-129]. The committed reaction of raffinose saccharide biosynthesis involves the synthesis of galactinol from UDP-galactose and myo-inositol. The enzyme that catalyzes this reaction is galactinol synthase (inositol 1-alpha-galactosyltransferase; EC 2.4.1.123). Synthesis of raffinose and higher homologues in the raffinose saccharide family from sucrose is thought to be catalyzed by distinct galactosyltransferases (for example, raffinose synthase and stachyose synthase). Studies in many species suggest that galactinol synthase is the key enzyme controlling the flux of reduced carbon into the biosynthesis of raffinose saccharides [Handley et al. (1983) J. Amer. Soc. Hort. Sci. 108:600-605; Saravitz, et al. (1987) Plant Physiol. 83:185-189]. Altering the activity of galactinol synthase, either as a result of overexpression or through antisense inhibition, would change the amount of raffinose saccharides produced in a given tissue.
Related galactinol synthase genes already known in the art include sequences disclosed in PCT/US92/06057 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,210, Kerr et al., “Nucleotide Sequences of Galactinol Synthase from Zucchini and Soybean” and Sprenger and Keller (2000) Plant J 21:249-258. Presumably related sequences are also disclosed in WO 98/50553, Lightner, “Corn Glycogenin”.
There is a great deal of interest in identifying the genes that encode proteins involved in raffinose saccharides in plants. Specifically, the galactinol synthase gene may be used to alter galactinol synthesis and modulate the level of raffinose saccharides in plant cells. Accordingly, the availability of nucleic acid sequences encoding all or a portion of a galactinol synthase would facilitate studies to better understand raffinose synthesis in plants, and provide genetic tools to alter raffinose saccharide synthesis to enhance the nutritional qualities of many edible leguminous plants.